Harry Potter Fights the Evil Racist Sexist Donald Trump
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Donald Trump nukes Hogwarts, and Harry Potter swears revenge on Trump, so Harry Potter must team up with Naruto, Sonic, Goku, and other liberal heroes to defeat Trump and his evil nazi conservative army!
1. Chapter 1: Trump Nukes Hogwarts

Harry Potter Fights the Evil Racist Sexist Donald Trump

Chapter 1: Trump Nukes Hogwarts

Once upon a time, there was this wizard kid named Harry Potter. He was a happy wizard and went to a wizard school called Hogwarts. It was peaceful and very nice.

And then, the evil President of the United States of America, Donald J. Trump, changed all that. Trump ordered a nuke to be dropped on Hogwarts, because he deemed the school "too liberal" and "too SJW" to deserve to exist in the growingly conservative America. So, Trump's nazi army flew by and utterly destroyed Hogwarts with hundreds upon millions of atomic nukes. The buildings of Hogwarts fell down and crumbled, and most of the wizards there died. A few lucky wizards managed to escape by flying on their brooms, but Harry almost wasn't one of the lucky wizards.

Harry was under the fire and coughing smoke. "Cough! Cough!" coughed Harry. Suddenly, a strong Asian karate man with spikey hair was riding on a small cloud in the sky, and he swooped down towards Harry. "Hey!" said the man, "Let me save you, kid!" Harry let the man take him for a ride, and Harry and the man managed to escape the burning, crumbling Hogwarts.

"My name is Goku!" said the man cheerfully. "My name is Harry Potter," said Harry, "And Donald Trump destroyed my school and murdered all my friends!" Goku and Harry were flying on the cloud through the skies. "Don't worry!" said Goku, "I promise you we'll give Donald Trump a taste of justice!"

Goku and Harry landed at Green Hill Zone, and there they met two more warriors. "My name is Sonic!" said a blue hedgehog, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic turned his back around to show he was wearing the donkey tattoo, the symbol of the Democratic party. "I'm blue because I'm liberal," said Sonic, "And it's not cool to be conservative! Yuck!" "I'm Naruto!" said an orange jumpsuit-wearing blonde kid, "Believe it!" "Nice to meet you Naruto and Sonic," said Harry. Goku got out his dragon radar. "Harry," Goku said, "Me and my friends Naruto and Sonic need to have a talk with you about what's going on!"

Later, Goku, Harry, Naruto, and Sonic were all in a hut as Goku lectured, "So, you all know why we're meeting here, right?" "No?" Harry asked. "Well," Goku said, "Ever since Donald Trump won his third term, he's been bent on becoming president of the United States for eternity!" Naruto got scared at just hearing this idea. "But isn't that illegal?" Sonic asked. "Yes," Goku said, "But Hitler tried to be leader of Germany forever, and Hitler is Trump's life idol and role model, his hero, so Trump doesn't care what American law says, he wants to use America to force fascism upon the American people and turn everyone into alt-right neo Nazis!" Harry asked, "What about 4chan? Why are they supporting Trump? How could they support such a monster of a man?" Goku explained, "4chan is an evil organization, they are working for Trump to take over the world and annihilate all the racial minorities, gay people, trans people, disabled people, autistic people, and non-Christians in the world so only straight-white-blonde-blue-eyed-conservative-Christian-men can be the dominant species of the world!" Naruto added, "I hate 4chan, they're a bunch of conservative bullies that like to make fun of anime fans because the 4channers see the anime fans as being 'anti-American' for enjoying foreign cartoons. 4chan and Trump must be destroyed!" "The alt-right is no better," Sonic said, "They not only hate non-white people and gay people, they also hate animals, they want all animals to be killed and eaten by white humans and they want vegetarianism to be illegal! They also want to kill anthromorphic-animals like me since they hate animals that much!" "It's settled," Goku said, "We will team up and destroy Trump and his dark army of conservatives, and spread social justice around the world!" "Yeah!" Harry, Sonic, and Naruto all said.

So, Goku, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Naruto all went their way as a team to fight Trump and Trump supporters. Meanwhile, they found a couple alt-righters beating up a gay vampire. "Waaaaaaaaaa!" cried the vampire. "That's what you get for being gay!" laughed one of the alt-righters. "You're also not blonde and blue eyed like us!" laughed the other alt-righter. "Hey!" Harry screamed, "Leave that poor vampire alone!" "Kek!" laughed the alt-righters, "What are you, an SJW? Stop drinking the liberal kool aid, soy boy!" Harry then got really angry, so he got out his wand and shouted, "Abra-Kadabra!" and used his wand to shoot an electric bolt at one of the alt-righters, and the alt-righter was vaporized into ashes. "Ah well," said the other alt-righter still alive, "He was a soy boy anyways…"

"Hand over the vampire and we'll go easy on you!" shouted Naruto. "No way!" said the alt-righter, "Not until I give him a taste of GARLIC!" "You monster!" screamed Harry, "You know garlic is dangerous and kills vampires!" "I know!" said the alt-righter, "By giving him garlic, that means one less degenerate to keep Lord Trump's world clean from filth!" The alt-righter threw the garlic at the vampire's face, but the vampire didn't die. Instead, the vampire sparkled. "Kek," said the alt-righter, "Even vampires aren't safe from being feminized by liberal Hollywood!" "My name is Edward," said the vampire, "And I'll have you know that I am a hardcore feminist, and I don't tolerate sexist pigs like you mocking feminism!" "Kek," said the alt-righter, "Feminism is cancer and women belong in the kitchen!" Edward then turned into a bat, and shot lazers at the alt-righter, and the alt-righter was destroyed into sparkles.

"Hey Edward," said Harry, "I've heard a bit about ya…" "Same here Mr. Potter…" said Edward. The two shook hands. "Now," Goku said, "Who else is in trouble around here?" Suddenly, Harry and friends saw an evil conservative running with a yellow mouse in his hands, as a young Asian boy with a hat was running behind him. "Hey!" screamed the boy, "Give me back my Pikachu!" "Ash Ketchum?" Goku thought, "He and his Pikachu would make great members in my anti-Trump team!" Goku then stopped the evil conservative in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going with that Pikachu?" Goku asked. "I'm gonna eat him ya stupid liberal!" growled the conservative. "That's sick!" Goku shouted, "I'm gonna defeat you!" Goku then went super saiyan, and then formed energy. "KAMEHAMEHA!" screamed Goku, as he blasted his Kamehameha wave at the conservative, and the conservative burned alive and turned into ash.

"Thanks for saving my Pikachu!" said Ash. "No problem!" Goku said. "Hey can I join your anti-Trump team?" asked Ash, "Me and my Pokemon can help fight Trump with you!" "Sure!" said Goku. Now, Goku and his team consisted of six members, which Goku felt was enough of an army to set out to defeat Trump. "Alright liberals," Harry Potter said, "Time to start our crusade to destroy Trump!"


	2. Chapter 2: MakeSocialJusticeGreatAgain

Chapter 2: Make Social Justice Great Again

Harry Potter, Goku, Sonic, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Edward, and Naruto were all in a car. They were driving to Alt-Right Land, the land where white supremacists live. They were about to teach those alt-right scumbags how lame their political views actually are…

The evil Pepe the Frog and Moonman were beating up minorities, when Harry and the gang swooped in and screamed, "NO! YOU TWO EVIL PRIVILEGED MONSTERS MUST CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGES!" Moonman and Pepe cackled like demons. "What if we refuse?" asked Pepe. "We'll fight you!" screamed Harry. "First you'll have to face our secret weapon…" said Moonman, "…ALEX JONES!"

Alex Jones waltzed in and screamed a bunch of conservative nonsense. "The government is putting toxic stuff in water to turn frogs GAY!" Harry cringed and mocked, "Ha! Alex Jones is so stupid! Not surprising since he is a dumb conservative!" "We also have another secret weapon!" Pepe said. In walked the evil Richard Spencer. "White power…I mean nationalism!" shouted Richard Spencer. Goku punched Richard Spencer in the face, and because Richard Spencer is a wussy who's weaker than dirt, he turned into ashes. "NO!" screamed Pepe, Moonman, and Alex Jones.

"Give up?" taunted Naruto, "I believe it!" "NOOOOOO!" angrily shouted Pepe, Alex Jones, and Moonman. Alex Jones had rabies, a common illness conservative conspiracy theorists have, so he lunged at Ash Ketchum and bit him. "PIKA!" screamed Pikachu, but as he lunged at Ash to save him, Alex Jones bit Pikachu as well. Ash and Pikachu both died due to the venom Alex Jone's bites injected into their bodies.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Harry, Edward, Naruto, Sonic, and Goku. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the evil Pepe, Alex Jones, and Moonman. Goku was especially angry. "Ash and Pikachu…" Goku cried, "…WERE MY FRIENDS!" Goku screamed as he turned into a super saiyan. Goku then dashed at Moonman and crushed his moon-head, causing Moonman to die and turn into dust. "How dare you!?" shouted Alex Jones, "Now who's gonna make racist rap music for us conservatives to listen to!?"

Harry Potter asked Alex Jones, "Why are you conservative!? Conservatism is an evil mental illness, more dangerous in a man than rabies in a dog! Trump is an evil monster and you should stop worshipping him, and become a progressive liberal instead!" "Hahahahahahahaha!" cackled the evil Alex Jones, "You fool! Liberals are lame SJWs and are wussies! Conservatism is for REAL MEN!" Harry then pondered, "There's nothing wrong with frogs being turned gay by government water!" "NO!" shouted Alex Jones, "Frogs being gay is the devil!" Pepe then told Alex Jones, "I got a confession…I drank some water, and now I'm gay." "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alex Jones. Alex Jones then threw up at the thought of Pepe the frog, the mascot of the alt-right, being gay. "Ha!" laughed Sonic, "You deserve to lose your mascot, loser alt-righter!" "You'll pay for this!" Alex Jones screamed, "You dirty liberal RAT!"

Alex Jones jumped at Sonic, his mouth covered in rabies, as he was about to bite Sonic. But Naruto came to the rescue and kicked Alex Jones in the face, causing Alex Jones to be thrown at a wall. Before Alex Jones could get back up, Goku went right ahead with the final blow. "KAME…HAME….HA!" screamed Goku as he blasted his Kamehameha wave at Alex Jones. "GUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Alex Jones, as his body was blasted by the Kamehameha wave, turning into piles of ash.

"We did it!" exclaimed Naruto, "We defeated Alex Jones, Pepe the frog, and Moonman! Believe it!" "We still have more work to do before we leave…" Harry Potter said, "Goku?" "Right," Goku said. Goku went into the air, while Harry, Edward, Sonic, and Naruto all went back into the car to leave Alt-Right Land. Goku used his spirit-bowl to throw it down at Alt-Right Land, nuking it and the evil white-supremacist citizens of Alt-Right Land until there was nothing left but ash. "This is what true heroes do," Goku said to himself, "They destroy evil until there's nothing left!"


	3. Chapter 3: TrumpisUglyandStupid

Chapter 3: Trump is Ugly and Stupid!

Goku, Harry Potter, Sonic, Naruto, and Edward all went to the land of 4chan, known as 4chaneria. 4chaneria was an evil, dark place where only the worst of trolls and cyberbullies go to. "This place is the place of scum and villainy…" Harry Potter said.

"We hate Donald Trump!" screamed Harry. Suddenly, a group of 4chan trolls crawled their ugly bodies towards Harry and the gang. The 4chan trolls included such evil monsters as Sargon of Akkad, Black Pigeon Speaks, Naked Ape, and Steven Crowder. "HOW DARE YOU!?" screamed Steven Crowder, "Trump is God! He will make America and the world great and white again!" "Yeah!" laughed Black Pigeon Speaks, "Only soyboys talk bad about Trump! You guys are soyboys for hating Trump, so you must die! Get 'em, 4channers!"

Goku punched Sargon in the gut, causing Sargon to puke. Naruto threw ninja stars at Naked Ape, which caused Naked Ape to fly away and get stuck on a wall. Harry Potter used his magic to cast a spell on Steven Crowder, which turned Steven Crowder into a cookie. Harry Potter ate the cookie, defeating the evil Steven Crowder. Sonic spindashed into Black Pigeon Speaks' face, causing the evil monster Black Pigeon Speaks to fly into a volcano nearby, and he fell into the volcano.

Before Black Pigeon Speaks fell into the lava of the volcano, he flew away with his demonic evil conservative powers. "Women are stupid and ruin civilizations!" screamed Black Pigeon Speaks. Sonic went Super Sonic, and dashed through Black Pigeon Speaks with his super powers. "Chaos control!" screamed Sonic. Black Pigeon Speaks immediately turned into ashes, completely destroyed.

Goku blasted a Kamehameha at Naked Ape, who was still stuck to the wall by Naruto's ninja stars. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screeched Naked Ape as his whole body was covered into the Kamehameha wave, turning the body of Naked Ape into piles of ash. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Sargon, "All my conservative friends are defeated thanks to you SJWs!" "SJWs ARE AWESOME!" screamed Harry Potter as he casted a spell on Sargon, turning Sargon into a chili dog. "Ooh boy!" said Sonic, "Yummy!" Sonic ate the chili dog, destroying the evil Sargon of Akkad for good.

Naruto, Harry Potter, Edward, and Sonic all rode their car to get away from 4chaneria before Goku would nuke it with his spirit-bowl. When Goku launched his spirit-bowl onto 4chaneria, all the evil trolls, cyberbullies, and conservatives who lived there turned to huge piles of ashes as the land of 4chaneria burned to the ground, now nothing but rubble. Goku gave a thumbs up, and said, "Trolls are stupid, SJWs are awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4: Trump Attacks!

Chapter 4: Trump Attacks!

Harry Potter, Goku, Sonic, Naruto, and Edward all got to Trump Tower, the place that holds the evil Donald Trump.

"This is the place of evil!" said Harry Potter.

The five heroes got into Trump Tower, and went to the office of none other than that king of darkness himself, President Donald J. Trump!

"Okay," said Donald Trump, "You will all be defeated, at a HUGE level!" "It's you who will be defeated!" said Harry Potter. "Believe it!" said Naruto. Trump then used his telekinesis powers to grab poor Edward over to his desk by force. Trump used his powers to suck the blood of Edward, killing the poor vampire. "NO!" Harry, Sonic, Naruto, and Goku all screamed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Trump, "Now for my true transformation!" Trump transformed into a beastly ogre, uglier than he usually is. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku said as he blasted his Kamehameha wave at Trump, but it did nothing to Trump. "Ha!" said Trump the evil ogre, "You're pitiful energy attacks do nothing to me!" Trump the ogre then grew wings and grew out of Trump Tower.

"We gotta go catch Trump!" said Harry. As Harry, Sonic, and Naruto all ran to catch Trump, Goku stayed to drop a spirit-bowl on Trump Tower, so it could be destroyed into nothing but ash and rubbles. "That's to make sure Trump has no home when he comes back!" Goku laughed, "I love to see him be miserable!"

Meanwhile, good-mainstream media liberal outlets had news on TV about Trump the evil ogre killing liberals all over America! CNN reported, "Trump, the evil devil himself, is going around hurting babies of millennial parents and eating the millennials' souls!" The CNN reporter was then turned to dust by Trump's energy blast, since he flew by the CNN building. "My beautiful slaves won't be watching fake news no more!" roared Trump.


	5. Chapter 5: World War III

Chapter 5: World War III

World War 3 had begun. The fight of America, and its fate, against the evils of Trump as well as the world.

All hope rested on the hands of Harry Potter, Sonic, Goku, and Naruto now, the heroes of the millennial generation, the greatest American generation of all time…

War broke out between the liberal millennials and the evil conservative baby boomers. Luckily, even though people think millennials as "lazy and incompetent," in truth they were skilled fighters against the aging baby boomers. The baby boomers were massacred by the millennials during the war, as the brave millennials managed to fight off their nazi grandparents and kill them off, destroying the dark legacy the evil baby boomers and their evil conservatism left on American history.

Meanwhile, brave feminists, minorities, LBGT members, and other under-privileged groups all fought the evil army of straight-white-conservative-Christian-males all around the world, to the point where the evil conservative males were nearly extinct as a species. Not just conservatives who were straight, white, Christian, and male, but ALL conservatives were wiped out during World War III all over the world. Literally, Trump was the only conservative left in the world, now that the brave liberals defeated the conservatives all over the world.

Sonic, Goku, Harry Potter, and Naruto all got to the Antarctic to face Trump. "You'll pay for murdering Edward, Trump!" Harry screamed. "Ha!" laughed Trump, "This isn't even my final form! Come here!" Trump grabbed Harry Potter and sucked his blood, killing Harry Potter. "NO!" screamed Goku, Sonic, and Naruto. "AAAAAAHHHH!" breathed Trump, "DELICIOUS!" Trump then morphed into his final transformation, a gigantic white dragon covered in nazi symbols. "Sonic!" Goku said, "We'll need to do a fusion to defeat Trump!" Goku turned to Naruto. "That goes for you too Naruto!" Goku said. "Believe it!" Naruto said. All three of them fused to form the fusion named "Gonito." Gonito flew into the sky and faced Trump's ugly demonic dragon face. Gonito then punched Trump in the face, causing Trump to roar. Trump breathed fire at Gonito, but Gonito jumped away from the fire.

"You will die!" roared Trump. Suddenly, a spirit appeared behind Trump; it was Harry Potter's soul, and the soul of Harry Potter casted a spell on Trump, turning Trump back into a human. "Oh no!" cried Trump. "KAMEHAMEHA!" screamed Gonito as he blasted a Kamehameha wave at Trump. Trump was covered in the Kamehameha wave, and his whole body turned into piles of ash. Trump was defeated for good.

"Hurray!" Gonito cheered, "I did it!"

After the defeat of Trump, World War III had ended. Thanks to Gonito, and the brave sacrifice of Harry Potter, the world was safe from Trump and conservatism for good. Now social justice could reign all over the world forever, with no evil opposition to liberalism dominating the world for the rest of humanity's time.

America became a socialist country, meaning everybody was happy. Nazis were thrown in jail for spouting racist, sexist, homophobic, and bigoted things, being conservative at all was taboo in society, and many women, racial minorities, LBGT members, and other minorities became president throughout history. Never again has a straight, white, Christian, conservative male ever became a president ever again, let alone existed.

America was now a safe space for all eternity. Great presidents throughout future American history like Hillary Clinton, Anita Sarkeesian, Michelle Obama, John Oliver, Bernie Sanders, Elizabeth Warren, Oprah, Mark Zuckerberg, Ronald Reagan Jr. (he's a cool liberal, unlike his evil dad), Rebecca Sugar, and even Steven Universe all became legendary for their progressiveness and making America a more liberal country. The evil conservative companies such as Fox News, Breitbart, Infowars, PragerU, and many others all were forced to go out of business. The people who worked at those companies were forced to either convert to becoming liberal, or were thrown in jail for the rest of their lives.

Conservatives who used 4chan were all thrown in jail too, once the police found out who they were and threw them in jail for being offensive and not liberal enough. Liberalism ruled the entire world, and everyone was happy. Nobody would get offended ever again, and equality reigned all over the world.


End file.
